


I Like How You Think

by WordsDontMeanShit



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adorable Dad Sokka, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Post canon, Pregnant Suki, Suki and Sokka's Children, Suki and Sokka’s daughter is a Water Bender, mangoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsDontMeanShit/pseuds/WordsDontMeanShit
Summary: Lin, Suki and Sokka’s daughter, begins to display water bending so Sokka decides it’s time to visit Katara at the Fire Nation to help Lin master her newfound bending.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Only Mentioned), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	I Like How You Think

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a Sokka and Katara bonding fic with Lin learning that she is a water bender, but some how it turned into a Suki/Sokka family fluff fic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)

Sokka was walking back from the market with a handful of mangoes when he saw his daughter trying to bend a puddle of water. The water moved in fragments as Lin moved her hands in a fluid motion.

Sokka was a bit surprised that Lin was able to bend since he and Suki were non-benders, but he should have known that it was definitely a possibility since Katara was a water bender and neither of their parents could bend. He wondered how he hadn’t noticed earlier. Katara’s bending revealed itself when she was around 7 years old while her two eldest children showed signs of fire bending around their 5th birthdays. Lin was 10 years of age and had never showed signs of bending before.

Sokka approached Lin, who was too focused on the puddle to notice him.

“Wow Lin! That was amazing!” Sokka praised his daughter, causing her to lose her focus and drop the fragmented floating bits of water. “Why didn’t you tell me that you could water bend?”

Lin looked frustrated with her inability to water bend the puddle. “I only realized a few days ago when I went fishing with Lee. He noticed the water move with some of my movements so I decided to imitate how I have seen Auntie Katara bend the last time we visited the Fire Nation.”

“You are quite good. You will be a master in no time.” Sokka stated proudly while Lin gave him a look that he has seen from her mother too many times. Sokka laughed at the look, “Don’t give me that look, I know what I’m talking about.”

“Dad, that was not that great. How can you say that when you have seen how great Auntie Katara can bend?!”

“I also saw how bad she was when she first started. She needed a master to teach her. But you don’t have to worry about finding a master since I know Aunt Katara will be more than happy to teach you.”

Lin finally smiled and hugged Sokka, causing him to drop his mangoes. “Wanna watch me practice right now?” There was so much excitement in her voice that she reminded Sokka of Katara when they lived in the South Pole and she started to teach herself bending. He wasn’t very supportive of Katara’s bending when she first started learning because he tended to get hit the most from her untrained bending, but he would support his daughter as she learned how to master her abilities.

Sokka sat down and watched Lin as she concentrated on her bending stance. She attempted to move the water multiple times with little success. Sokka encouraged her after each attempt and even suggested how she should move her arms based off of how he had watched Katara bend for years.

Lin listened to his suggestions and beamed as she shouted. “Daddy, look! I’m doing it! I’m bending like Auntie Katara!” Lin shouted with glee in her voice. Sokka watched with awe as Lin slowly move her arms with such concentrated effort as the water floated over his head. 

Plop! Water suddenly soaked Sokka. _Just like Katara_ , Sokka thought as the water hit him.

Lin looked distraught as the water landed all over her father. “Daddy, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

Sokka just chuckled and praised his daughter, “Good job, sweetie. Now come over here and give your old man a hug.” Sokka stood up and began to slowly chase Lin around.

“Daddy, no! You are soaking wet.”

“And whose fault is that?!” Sokka teased as he continued to run after his daughter while his boots squeaked from the water.

Lin let out a happy squeal as Sokka caught her and picked her up, embracing her in a tight hug.

“Come on, let’s show Mommy your bending,” Sokka suggested as he placed his daughter back on the ground. He and Lin carried the mangoes back to the house where Suki and Koda were outside enjoying the warm sun.

Suki noticed Sokka and Lin return with their clothes soaking wet.

“What happened? Both of your clothes are soaked!” Suki noticed. “Did both of you decide to go swimming with your clothes on?”

Koda suddenly sat up from his blanket, clearly upset. “You went swimming without me?!”

Sokka ruffled his son’s hair. “No, we didn’t. I went to the market to get your mom some mangoes.”

Koda huffed in annoyance as he fixed his ruffled hair while Suki’s face beamed!! “You got me mangoes!!”

“Yeah, I know how much you crave them when you are pregnant.”

Suki jumped into Sokka’s arms, thanking him, before she pushed him away because of his wet clothes. “Why are you and Lin drenched in water?”

“Lin, why don’t you show Mommy why we are drenched in water,” Sokka said, proud of his daughter.

Lin smiled brightly while she positioned herself in the water bending position that she had used earlier. She moved the water from another puddle like she did earlier.

Suki had the same proud smile that Sokka had from Lin’s efforts while Koda looked in awe at his big sister.

“Lin, that was amazing. You are a natural.” Suki said, causing Lin to lose her focus and accidently splash Sokka with more water.

Sokka yelped as more cold water hit his face and already wet clothes.

“Daddy, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

Sokka chuckled.

“It’s okay. Your aunt was the same way, I was constantly in the crossfire of her untrained bending.” He kissed the top of Lin’s head before shaking off the excess water while Koda, Lin, and Suki whined about the drops of water hitting them. “So, I think we need to visit Aunt Katara in the Fire Nation so you can master your bending.”

“Daddy, I didn’t mean to.”

“I know, sweetheart, I’m not mad.”

“Yay! We get to see Auntie Katara and Uncle Zuko!” Koda shouted happily. Koda and Lin loved visiting the Fire Nation and the South Pole to visit their aunt, uncle, and cousins as much as they enjoyed when they visited them here at Kyoshi Island.

“What a good idea! We can have a little family vacation! It has been three years since we have visited the Fire Nation.” Suki added. “Plus, a little relaxation will be perfect before the baby comes.”

“I am gonna learn to be a master water bender just like Auntie Katara!” Lin beamed, imitating another water bending stance. Sokka ducked this time before Lin hit him with more water.

“How about we be careful with the water bending until Katara teaches you how to handle the element so daddy doesn’t get more water thrown in his face.”

“Okay, daddy.” Lin said, throwing her arms around Sokka. “I’m just so excited.”

“Why don’t you and your brother go pack and we can leave as early as tomorrow morning after I send Katara a message with Hawky that we will be visiting.”

“Okay!” both children shouted, leaving Sokka alone with Suki.

Sokka dropped down on the Suki’s blanket, exhausted. Suki moved closer, hugging Sokka’s body from behind, and kissing Sokka’s cheek.

Sokka shifted their bodies so that Suki was almost sitting on Sokka’s lap. He placed his hand on the little bump that had appeared within that last month.

“You sure you are up for a trip in your-?”

“Don’t you dare say in my condition. I’m pregnant, not dying.”

“I know – just, your last pregnancy with Koda was difficult and I don’t want the stress of a trip to make you more uncomfortable.”

“Sokka, thank you for your concern. But, I’m only four months pregnant so a week on the water to the Fire Nation won’t be too bad. Plus, I personally think some alone time with my husband might be extremely nice while we make Katara and Zuko babysit Lin and Koda considering this babe probably won’t let us sleep or enjoy ourselves for the next couple of months.”

Sokka lifts his eyebrow and has a silly grin on his face as he contemplates this idea.

“I like how you think, Suki.”

“I knew you would.” Suki laughs and kisses Sokka softly before pulling him into a more passionate kiss.

Once they pulled apart, Sokka stated, “In fact, I think we should go help the kids pack so we can be ready to leave tomorrow.”

Sokka goes to stand up to leave toward the house, however, Suki has other ideas. She prevents Sokka from getting up by wrapping her legs tightly around Sokka’s middle.

“I think we can enjoy a few more minutes by ourselves right here and now.”

Sokka grins and kisses his wife once again. “I definitely like how you think.”

“I know you do.” Suki grins back before pushing Sokka on his back with the intend to fully take advantage of her husband. Not that he had any objections.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this fluffy fic! :) I might write a second part with Lin learning to water bend from Katara. Anyway, let me know what you think! Comments make me immensely happy! :)


End file.
